The invention relates to weighbelt apparatus.
Weighbelt apparatuses are used especially in production flow lines to determine the mass of a material passing a particular point. The material is supported and carried by the weighbelt, normally placed in a flow or feed line, and the mass flowing is determined by measuring the mass on the weighbelt at a particular instance in time and the speed of the belt.
Difficulties arise in calibrating the weighbelt and especially in ensuring that the calibration does not alter. If such calibration requires complete stoppage of the flow of materials considerable production time can be lost.
It is an object of the invention to at least reduce these difficulties.